dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Motion picture content rating system in Dalagary
In the case of cinematographic films, the II. On the basis of the Act on Motion Picture Act of 2011, the Film Bureau of the Office of Cultural Heritage, acting on a proposal of the Age Rating Committee, decided on the classification category in an official procedure. As of 2012, the National Media and Communications Authority (NMHH) will decide on the rating, and film distributors must submit a copy of each of their films at least 30 days prior to the screening. For televisions, CLXXXV 2010. (Media Act) sets the ages of 6, 12, 16 and 18. Classification is done by the channels, also on the recommendation and under the control of the NMHH. In Dalagary, AP and 15 programs are also broadcast, but they are only used by Hungarian-language channels that, due to their registered office in Romania, are subject to the Romanian media authority. Age Types On Televisions Child friendly program The program is child-friendly. This age limit is used to draw attention to the fact that the show is made for minors. The age ring casts a green boy on the ballot. Time Limit: Publish at any time. Marking: A green, smiling little boy pictogram, but not obligatory, currently used only by TV2. Program trailer: The program trailer may be published at any time Unrated - Category 1 The track can be viewed regardless of age. Shows that are labeled "Non-Family Safe" are generally intended for the general public, but the broadcaster must assume that children under the age of 12 may be part of the audience. Therefore, although they are not specifically designed for children, they should not contain harmful elements for children under the age of twelve. Time Limit: Publish at any time. Marking: No marking required. Program trailer: The program trailer may be published at any time. However, certain programs that are not required by law to be age-restricted may contain elements that may adversely affect or impair the health of younger children. Particularly for news programs, increased parental attention is recommended, but there must be an oral warning on the channel before any harmful content is displayed. 6 - Category 2 Watching a show is not recommended for anyone under the age of 6. A track that may cause fear in viewers under the age of six, or may not be understood or misunderstood at an early age (eg, fantastic violence). Time Limit: May not be published between programs intended for children under the age of 6, that is, intended specifically for children, without the need for parental explanation (not pictured), otherwise it may be published at any time. Notation: The rating must be preceded by a verbal and written statement and the pictogram 6 displayed in the lower right or left corner of the screen (!) So that it can be seen for the entire duration of the track if 5.00 and 21.00 (otherwise, it should be visible at the start of the program and for a few minutes after the breaks). Program Trailer: The trailer for the program may not be published between programs intended for children under 6 years of age, that is, intended specifically for children, without the need for parental explanation (not pictured), otherwise it may be published at any time. 12 - Category 3 Watching a show is not recommended for anyone under 12. A track that may cause fear in viewers under the age of twelve, or may not be understood or misunderstood at an early age. Time Limit: May not be published between programs intended for children under 12 years of age, that is, intended specifically for children, without the need for parental explanation (not pictured), otherwise it may be published at any time. Marking: The rating must be preceded by a verbal and written rating and the 12th pictogram displayed in a corner of the screen so that it is visible throughout the duration of the track if broadcast between 5am and 9pm (otherwise, should be visible for a few minutes after the start). Program Trailer: The trailer for the program may not be published between programs intended for children under 12 years of age, that is, intended specifically for children, without the need for parental explanation (not pictogrammed), otherwise it may be published at any time. 16 - Category 4 Watching a show is not recommended for anyone under the age of 16. A program capable of adversely affecting the physical, mental or moral development of a person under the age of sixteen, in particular by indirectly referring to violence or sexuality, or by defining a violent conflict as a dominant theme. Time Limit: Only available between 21:00 and 06:00. Marking: The rating must be preceded by a verbal and written rating, and the 16th pictogram must be displayed in a corner of the screen so that it is visible throughout the duration of the track if broadcast between 21.00 and 22.00 (otherwise, should be visible for a few minutes after the start). Program Trailer: Only available between 21:00 and 06:00, is not recommended for ages 12, 6 and under. 18 - Category 5 Watching a show is not recommended for anyone under 18. A program that is capable of adversely affecting the physical, mental or moral development of minors, in particular by making violence and / or pornographic detail a decisive element. Time Limit: Only available between 22:00 and 5:00. Marking: The rating must be preceded by a verbal and written indication of the rating, and the 18th pictogram must be displayed in a corner of the screen so that it is visible throughout the duration of the track if broadcast between 22.00 and 23.00. should be visible for a few minutes after the start). Program trailer: Only available between 22:00 and 5:00. Absolute ban - Category 6 There is also an absolute prohibition on age determination, which cannot be given at all, as it is capable of severely adversely affecting the physical, mental or moral development of minors, in particular by containing pornography or extreme or unjustified violence. In cinemas only - Category 7 Only in cinemas. Film age rings Unrated Category 1 Not recommended for children under 6 Category 2 Not recommended for children under the age of 12 Category 3 Not recommended for ages under 16 Category 4 Not recommended for people under 18 Category 5 Recommended for adults only Category 6 All classified content is subject to the same explanation as television, but there is no time limit. Pre-roll movie previews must be in the same or smaller category as the pre-roll movie. Classification of radio programs Radio programs are also classified. The rules are also similar. Students must be informed orally about the qualification before submitting the program. Category:Dalagary Category:Rating boards Category:Fictional rating boards